Reassuring Bytaboom
Back to 2010 Logs Bytaboom Megatron Megatron says, "Bytaboom, report to the Science Facilities." Megatron is waiting patiently for Bytaboom to arrive in the science facilities. Upon her arrival, Megatron motions for Bytaboom to relax. "Relax, Bytaboom. I called you to tell you that you are a vital member of my Empire and war machine. I do not need turmoil or disorder within my ranks. I said what I did to you today to correct you, not to demean you." Megatron rasps in a calm, collected voice. With her temper still boiling, Bytaboom remains silent for a moment. She replies, "Permission to speak sir?" Megatron is wary of giving his troops said permission to speak, especially while their tempers are flaring. Typically, it results in being disrespected, and Megatron will not tolerate ANY of his troops disrespecting him or his empire. Instead of giving a yes or no answer, Megatron chooses to respond with, "Choose your words wisely." Megatron is interested in what the panther has to say to him even while knowing it is his turn to speak, and Bytaboom's turn to listen. "I don't feel like a vital member of your Empire at this very moment. I feel more like a scrap piece of metal. Yes I do as I'm told, when I'm told. After watching you speak with Shred and then again with Slipstream, I still feel like a scrap piece of metal. It seems you show them favoritism. Why was I revived, if I'm so important to this Empire? And I mean no disrespect sir, as I look up to you." Bytaboom responds, wincing at her choice of words. But she still stands with her shoulders squared. Megatron almost cracks a smile as Bytaboom admits that she looks up to him - almost. Addressing Bytaboom's concerns, Megatron rasps, "Even if it doesn't feel like it, you are a vital piece of my Empire. Without your nose, my Decepticons would not have the edge of your scouting prowess. And on the field of war, every advantage counts." Megatron says this last bit about 'counting' with emphasis. Bytaboom nods and continues to remain silent. "When we found you, you were inactivated. I had to make a decision on what to do with you. I decided you would be an asset to my Empire. Taking you back to Polyhex, we reactivated you to serve as a Scout. Your unique form is built exceptionally well and is suited for that purpose." Megatron rasps, going into Bytaboom's background. The panther nods, continuing to still be silent unless she has permission to speak. Sitting back on her haunches, Bytaboom never wavers her gaze from Megatron's. The panther nods, continuing to still be silent. Sitting back on her haunches, Bytaboom never wavers her gaze from Megatron's. She finally replies, "I see." Megatron rasps, "Does this address your concerns, Bytaboom?" Megatron inquires, hoping that Bytaboom does indeed understand. He's being about as patient as he can be with the panther, but seeing that her mood has calmed, he counts that as success. Megatron sees that words are obviously having an effect. Bytaboom nods, "Yes sir." She stands up then and bows her head, "Anything else required, sir?" "No. You may be dismissed." Megatron rasps. He is quietly glad that Bytaboom is leaving on better terms then before, as Megatron does NOT need infighting and bickering within his ranks. He needs to know he can count on every Decepticon to follow his commands, and not waver in the face of combat or adversity. Bytaboom bows her head once more and leaves the Science Facilities. Her mind now on tracking that other beast. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Bytaboom's Logs Category:Megatron's Logs